


The Scarlet Letters

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Series: Scarlet's Adventures [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Goddesses, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got him back, but life is never that simple is it? Now I have to fight to keep him with me and away from the flying Dutchman. With help from the crew and some new friends I will save him, because after last time I cannot let him go. Jack/OC part 2 of the Scarlet series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter from a friend and a call back to the Pearl

The letter was lying on the side abandoned something had told me from the moment I had got it that it was important. I had been right. The letter was in Jack terrible script, almost completely in legible to anyone else. However after reading his scribble for many years when I was younger, I had perfected the art of decrypting. It still took me a few minutes to get fully get what he was saying.

_Scarlet,_

_I need your help, there's something dangerous coming for us. I think you might have some information to help me stop it. Please come quickly._

_All my love,_

_Jack_

I knew immediately we were in for another adventure. I could never say no to Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Scarlet meet again and a new adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my creation

It had taken me around two weeks to track down the Black Pearl again. Jack and I had parted our separate ways for a bit while I sorted my crew out. It was only gonna be for a couple of months, but due to the letter I had barely been back a week before I left again. Rumours in Tortuga had told me that Captain Jack Sparrow along with the Black Pearl could be found in the Turkish prisoner. It had taken me a week after the information was given to 'borrow' a boat and make my way to the location.

I pulled up alongside the Pearl and called up to the deck, "Oi, up there someone."

It only took a moment for Gibbs to run over to the edge of the rail and look down at me, "Miss Jones?" he questioned.

"Cap'n Jones!" I corrected a habit I had sadly picked up from being around Jack, "Now give us a lift up."

It took a moment for Gibbs to throw down a rope for me to be lifted aboard the ship.

I landed in a graceful manner for once and dusted myself down before turning around to face Gibbs, "Where is Jack?" I asked simply.

"In his cabin? Why are ye 'ere lass?" Gibbs asked.

"When someone sends you a letter, you usually reply," I yelled back over my shoulder before walking through the Captain Cabin doors.

"Lass he said he didn't want to see anyone," I could hear the worry in Gibb's voice as he called out to me.

I closed the door behind me as I entered the cabin. It was exactly how I remember it being. With Jack facing the window, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"I thought I said I ain't to be disturbed unless it was life threatening," Jack voice cut through the air sounding slightly angry which worried me.

I decided to mess around with him, "Oh but Jack, I thought I was important," My voice was pleasing, helpless.

Jack turned around and stared at me in shock as if he wasn't expecting me here. He sprinted over to me and kissed me senseless. It took me a moment to response back to him kissing him just as hard back. A couple of month that we had been apart felt like too long to me. He pulled away eventually resting his forehead against mine, "Someone's happy to see me," I laughed lightly.

"Just a little," Jack said in a teasing voice, "To what do I owe the pleasure Cap'n Jones?"

"I got your message, I was worried," I said.

I softly ran my hand down the side of his face, watching as his perfect teasing smile drop down into a serious frown as if something I had said had upset him, "What I tell you never leaves this room?"

"Jack. You're scaring me!" I said staring into his eyes which looked so sad.

"Promise?" he pressed me.

"Of course," I replied wanting to know what was going on more than anything.

"What do you know of Davy Jones?" Jack asked his voice cracking as he said the name.

"The most feared pirate by all men, the bringer of death. The man or creature who defied the gods so ended up the way he is," I recited what I had been told about him, indicating the tenticals that covered his face with my hand. Jack looked down guilty at the ground, my heart froze in my chest as I realised why Jack had asked, I could barely get the question out of my throat, "Please tell me you didn't make a deal with him Jack?" he didn't response, my eyes filled with tears that spilt down my face, "How long?"

Jack grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, hugging me close like his life depended on it, "I promised thirteen years as Cap'n then I would serve for a hundred years," he admitted in my ear before pushing his face against my hair and breathing me in.

I felt myself crying harder the tears getting clogged up in my throat as I tried to speak, "No one comes off that ship alive Jack. Why make the deal?" I felt like yelling at him for being so stupid, but instead I chose to punch him hard in the chest knowing I had to take my angry out on something, "I just got you back an' then…how could you do something so damn stupid?"

Jack grabbed my hands as I moved to hit him again before kissing my knuckles. I collapsed in his arms sobbing so hard and holding him so tight, "I don't know love, I don't know."

Jack tried to move me to the bed but I found I couldn't control my feet. He instead picked me up in a bridal position and carried me down onto the bed before laying down next to me, normally I would have pointed out that I could walk, but I didn't have the strength to speak let alone walk.

I curled up by Jack side as he run his hand up and down my back as my sobbing stopped, it was as if I had no tears left to cry. Jack light breath filled the air as he managed to sleep next to me.

There were crackles of thunder playing a symphony in the clouds. I closed my eyes and listened praying that I could find a way of saving Jack before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment or Kudos,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	3. Old Dead Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Bootstrap Bill and the Black Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my creation

It had taken what felt like hours for me to finally fall asleep, even when I did it was a restless sleep. I kept seeing terrible images running through my brain of Jack running towards the Kraken, its large mouth open with millions of teeth on display. I couldn't decide whether it was the future playing out in front of my eyes or whether I was dream of the worst thought. When I finally woke the first thing I noticed was that the bed was empty next to me. I could hear movement in the room and half opened my eyes to see Jack sitting at his old desk staring down at a map. It was the times like this that it hit me that he was a proper pirate captain, something I had thought may have happened when we were younger but it still shocked me now. He looked so strong and mighty, not like a man who was heading towards the gallows, which in a way he was.

"Why is the rum always gone?" I heard him ask himself as he turned the bottle upside-down, before getting up and making his way to the door, grabbing his hat on the way.

I pulled out of bed and followed behind him, far enough away so he wouldn't spot me. Not that I needed to worry, he was almost completely off his head with the amount of rum he had drunk. I would have had a go if one I wasn't trying to hide, and two if I didn't know this was his way of coping. Even after the short time we had spent together as adults I still understood him enough.

Jack made his way passed the sleeping crew and picked up a lantern, it was a miracle that his loud footsteps didn't wake any of them up. I followed Jack down the stairs into the hold. I sneaked in through the doors and stopped as Jack began to search for his rum. There was an ungodly presents in the room that left me wanting to run back out.

"Time's run out, Jack," a voice echoed through the hold sending a chill into the air.

Jack dropped his bottle of rum before moving closer to the voice leaving me a gap enough for the light to shine on the intrudors face, I gasped in shock, "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack asked.

A soaking version of Bill Turner stared up at Jack, a crab scuttled along his face as he dripped water all over the floor, "You look good, Jack," he said his voice sounding cold, like the water dribbling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked sounding hopeful.

"No," Bootstrap replied frankly.

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," Jack said, just as Bootstrap stuck out his hand with a bottle in it, after Jack managed to pry the bottle away with some difficultly, before taking a sip.

"You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap said starting a conversation of sorts.

Jack nodded his head before speaking, "I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. Your son."

Bootstrap seemed to struggle to remember for a second, "William? He ended up a pirate, after all. Did you 'ave help from the girl in this room to?"

Jack looked around in confusion as I decided that now would be the time to make my presents know, I walked into the light with my hands up, "Sorry Jack, saw you leave an' wanted some rum," I lied quickly trying to cover up the fact I followed him cause I didn't want to let him out of my sight at the moment, "Hello Bill!"

Bootstrap looked at me closely his stale breath hitting my face making me gag, "Scarlet?"

"Cap'n Jones now," I informed him as I walked passed to go and look for some rum to keep my cover story up.

"Well it's nice to see you again," Bootstrap said before turning back to his conversation with Jack.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked taking a long drink, I was pretty sure he was 85% on his way to collapsing like he did when we were marooned.

"He sent me," Bootstrap said moving to stand up which seemed to take a lot of effect.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Davy Jones," Bootstrap whispered threateningly under his breath.

I froze up feeling my soul turn cold again, before turning and facing Bootstrap, "Can you not tell your cap'n that you 'ave met me please Bill?" I asked my voice slightly breaking.

"He didn't ask about you so if you wish," Bootstrap said nodding his head.

"Ah. So it's you, then," Jack said giving me a strange look as he sat down on one of the many rum barrels, "He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that," Bootstrap said his voice low and cold. A small crab run by Bootstrap on a barrel, he grabbed it and popped it into his mouth before crunching on it. I struggled to hold down dinner, "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die, Jack. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it," Bootstrap said sharing his story. I did feel sympathy for him, but I still knew there were better deals to make than one with Davy Jones.

Jack handed the bottle of rum over to Bootstrap before speaking, "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment-" Jack began while walking away from Bootstrap who stood blocking Jack's way.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been a captain."

"Technic-" Jack began trying to talk his way out of it.

"Jack!" Bootstrap interrupted again, "Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon a ship."

I felt my skin crawl even worse than with the bug incident, "I won't let that happen," I moved to stand next to Jack.

"Then he will kill you to young girl," Bootstrap warned.

"I'd love to see him try," I shot back standing tall. I wasn't afraid of the tentacle monster.

"Well then it's the locker for both of you! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it," Bootstrap argued back, leaning forward as he spoke.

Jack backed away into my body in response, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up," Bootstrap's slimy green hand grabbed hold of Jack's in a steal grip, "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man what bears... the black spot."

I watched as Bootstrap disappeared back onto Jones' ship. Jack opened his left hand slowly, reviling the Black spot. I couldn't control my own gasp. Now I knew that we were in really big trouble!

Jack took off running up out of the rum cellar and onto the deck screaming as he went, "On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry, I want movement!"

"Move it you seadogs!" I yelled next to him watching as everyone on the ship came to life at once the air was filled with the sound of people running around, "I want movement!"

Gibbs came running up beside us yelling orders with us. Jack's orders were the loudest however, "All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" before he ran and hid behind the mast.

Gibbs appeared by his side quickly as I made my way over, I didn't understand how these boys could move so far, "Do we have a heading?"

Jack squealed in fright, "Ah! Ooh! Run! Land," he ducked behind the mast again before seeing Gibbs, the sounds coming out of his mouth were that of a scared child. I couldn't let the crew see him like this.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack in confusion as he was being even more odd than usual.

"Didn't say port. I said land. Any land," Jack said as that meddling monkey swung down and grabbed Jack's hat off his head. The monkey took off up the rigging before stopping short of the top, it snarled at Jack and then threw his hat overboard.

"Jack's hat! Bring 'er about!" Gibbs yelled as the crew ran around again.

"No no! Leave it! Run!" Jack said before running off. The crew all stood still watching the space where Jack had just been.

"Back to your stations! The lot o' ya!" I yelled as Gibbs walked over to Jack who was hiding in the shadows under the steps. I kept my eyes on the crew to make sure they had all gone back to their correct stations before turning around just catching a glimpse of Jack's coat disappearing into the cabin.

Gibbs made his way over to me, "What the matter with him lass?"

"I'll go and find out. Head for the nearest piece of land, and call us when we're there," I said entering the cabin, Jack was sitting on the bed his whole body shaking, the last time I had seen him anything like this was when we had been arguing, "Jack?" I said softly crawling onto the bed next to him, "Jack, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Jack yelled causing me to jump out of my skin, but I knew now wasn't the time for an argument.

"Yes, your worry the crew. That's the last thing we need. I promise you Jack I won't let you die, I'll find a way to help," I said softly moving over to hug him hard.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked his voice a whisper as he buried his head into my neck.

"Terrified, but we can't let anyone know. Okay?" I admitted before kissing him on the head lightly, "I will not let you go now I've got you back. I promise," Even as I spoke those words I could tell that I was gonna have to work real hard not to break that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	4. Could have chosen a better island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla de Pelegostos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this chapter I don't even know why it did, but in that time I have come up with some ideas for stories about Scarlet so you can get a feel of her life, between the time when she first met Jack up until The Curse of the Black Pearl story begins let me know what you think of that, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own POTC cause if I did I would work for Disney, but Scarlet is my pirate

I awoke to the sounds of Gibb's yelling and pushed my face deeper into Jack's chest trying to block out the world. It seemed like too early and I just wanted to pretend that everything was completely normal and we weren't running for our lives, but I knew I couldn't escape reality for long.

"Love," Jack spoke softly in my ear as he thought he was waking me up, "They have found some land. We need to get up."

I moved sluggishly out of the warmth of the bed and into the cold air around me. I was slow in my movements and Jack was getting fidgety next to me. When I was ready we walked out onto the deck and saw the island.

The high white cliffs stood tall over the ship, with a tropical rainforest spanning over the majority of the space that the eye could see. There was a large beach in front of us, with golden coloured sand. In the entire place was stunning and looked very inviting.

It took us all down onto the beach. The area seemed far too quiet for my liking, I could feel Jack's presents by the side of me.

"I think I've been here before," he whispered into my ear, "And if this is where I think it is we are in trouble."

I moved my hand more over my sword as we walked into the tall trees that were common in a rainforest environment. We stayed quiet as we creep through the jungle. I heard a rustling from behind the tree and as I turned I saw ten men come out of the trees, each was brandishing either a spear or a machetes. Just as they began walking towards us, Cotton who had been next to me dropped to the ground, a brightly coloured object hanging from his neck. So they also had drug darts, this wasn't looking good for us.

Each of the men looked like they had tribal marking all over their bodies, but it was from a tribe I didn't recognise. They also all looked like they had been into the Tortuga body piercing shop once too often.

I felt someone pull me backwards just as one of the men slashed their spear through the air, narrowly missing my shoulder.

"Bac ick ick," I heard Jack's voice yell from behind me. All the men surrounding us suddenly stopped, and turned to face him. Which made me realise he had pulled me out of the way.

They all dropped to the ground and began worshipping and bowing to Jack, saying stuff in a language I couldn't understand, but I understood the jist of it.

"They think you're a god?" I questioned Jack as I turned around to face him.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Jack asked back.

"They think you're their god," I said bursting out laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. It was only when I calmed down I realised the sounds from the worshipping men behind me had stopped. As I turned I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I reached up and pulled out a brightly coloured dart which was the last thing I saw before the world faded into darkness.

The pain was the first thing I noticed when I woke up, a throbbing pain in the back of my skull which didn't seem to want to stop. I groaned out as I opened my eyes trying to ignore the urge my body had to keep them tightly shut. The world took a few moments to come into focus, and when it did I let out a loud scream.

Standing right in front of me around a centimetre from my nose was a young boy, who skin seemed to be covered in yellow and white lines, he looked at me with an odd expression as if he didn't understand that my standing so close to someone you are likely to scare them.

"Bal liki liki," I heard a voice say to the left of me, just as I was calming my heart rate. The young boy ran away to go and do whatever he had been told to do.

I turned to my left and came to see a sight which made me want to both laugh and scream again. Jack was sitting there with a large sort of crown around his head, it had a horn and a tooth on it and some other random objects, but that wasn't what scared me. What did was the fact on his face Jack had three sets of eyes on his cheeks. They looked oddly real, seeming to be exact replicas of the originals which were staring straight at me.

"Hello love," he said smiling at me slightly nervous looking.

"Hello, what is going on?" I asked looking around. We seemed to be a lot higher than the last time I remembered, up into the mountains, there were a large number of wooden huts around us and some bridges joining the different areas together.

"I was right about the island," Jack replied simply.

"In what way?" I questioned suddenly getting what the nervousness was about.

"This is the Isla de Pelegostos," Jack said in a way of explaination.

"The cannibal island?" I exclaimed a bit loudly getting a lot of weird looks from the locals. I had heard of the Isla de Pelegostos, it was the island that the majority of sailors who avoid. The ones that did go there traded 'Long pork' also known as human's meat for the spices that were very rare on this island. I had always been told to avoid the island at all cost, as it wasn't a nice place to end up before dinner, "How are we even still alive?" I asked just as a cannibal walked over to us.

"Latazo, lum pe lom," the person said, sounding proud I waited until Jack had finished talking to them for him to translate for me.

"Apparently they have caught someone and they want me to see," Jack said with a shrug towards me.

"Why do they want you to see?" I asked.

"Because I'm there chief," Jack said gulping at the same time. I sighed heavy, it was as if the world hated us. I knew enough about the Pelegostos to know that there chief were considered gods in human form, and when they found one they 'Released' him, by burning them alive.

"So how did I end up here?" I asked, while trying to move my hands. Doing it made me realise that actually my hands were behind my back and seemed to be tied with some rope, "And what happened to my arms?"

"It's a long story love," Jack said. I was about to argue when I saw a body hung on a pole being moved up the hill, all I could hope was that it wasn't going to be lunch!

It took them a few minutes to get the person close enough for me to realise who it was. An unconscious William Turner was hanging down from the pole, he looked quite muddy and a little worse for wear but a lot better than he could have been.

Will seemed to just coming back to reality as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around, "Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack didn't reply instead he got up from his throne and walked slowly over to Will. Picking up on the way a sceptre, which was practically a load of feathers and pushed his finger into Will's shoulder as if testing his meat content.

"Jack! It's me! Will Turner!" Will yelled starting to get worried about what was going on.

"Wah-say kohn," Jack said.

"Een dah-lah. Eeseepi," Came the responds from one of the cannibals.

The rest of them seemed to be in an echoing mood, "Eeseepi."

"Tell 'em to let me down," Will interrupted the conversation trying to get Jack's attention,

"Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam meensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy snip-snip," Jack said while making a scissor motion with his fingers. I tried not to burst out laughing, even when we were in danger for our lives Jack still couldn't resist making fun of Will.

"Ahhh... eunuchy!" The crowd echoed again.

Jack turned and walked off pretending to be disinterested in Will's existence, but Will interrupted yet again, "Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stopped walking and turned to go back to the cannibal who he had first talked to, "Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky."

"Ball licky-licky!" Was also echoed back towards us, before more chanting filled the air, "Boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo."

Jack leant forward and whispered something to Will before he was taken off over the hill yelling, "Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!"

It fell quieter after that, as if all the excitement for the cannibals had left again for the moment but this gave me some time to talk to Jack, "Why am I tied up?" I asked.

"As I said long story love, but it suits you," he said winking at me with a very suggestive look on his face.

"I will make you wish you had never said that Mr Sparrow unless you tell me why exactly my hands are tied behind my back," I said angry finally having enough of the statement 'long story'

"Okay okay love, and its Captain," Jack muttered under his breath, "I don't know if you can remember but you woke up just after they had caught us all and began having 'lunch' with some of the crew as the food. Before that I had been trying to convince them that you were a goddess and so therefore shouldn't be eaten but they weren't having it. Anyway you woke up got very angry and the sea rose up and took a couple of the cannibals out to sea, then you collapsed again and they got a bit scared of you, but believed you were a goddess so let you be with me but they tied up your hands cause they were scared of your magic."

"Great so more important question how are we getting out of here?" I asked as two of the cannibal women approached us and draped a necklace around Jack's neck, he nodded towards them in thanks, before looking at it. The necklace was made up of a large number of human toes, the sight of them made me feel sick.

Jack seemed to be examining them closely before biting off the part of one of the nails, causing me to gag. I had noticed that the longer we were sitting here the louder the drums surrounding us seemed to be.

"We are escaping in a second, get ready to run," Jack told me before getting up and walking towards the cannibals and the fire, "Oup! No no! Oi! No no! More wood! Big fire! *Big* fire! I am chief! Want big fire! Come on! Oi! Maboogie snickel-snickel. Tout de suite! Come on! More wood!"

As the cannibals left to get more Jack grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me backwards off my seat before dragging me away from the fire. It was only a few seconds after that the sound of the drums went deadly silent.

Jack managed to drag me backwards across a foot bridge then through some smaller trees, and between some huts. I was pulled left and right until we came to a sudden stop, I turned my head at an awkward angle to see why we'd stopped and came face to face with a very large cliff drop. Jack moved very slowly backwards before bending down to look at something, pulling my arms to a very dodgy angle.

"Jack let go of me," I begged as I felt my bones rebelling against the angle they were at.

Jack quickly let go of my arm at which point I walked slowly over to one of the hut it seemed to be empty but I was careful anyway. As I walked in I saw a knife lying on the side, which I picked up and went to work on the rope that had my arms tied together.

It only took a few seconds to get loose, obviously the Pelegostos needed to send more time on their rope making skills and less time munching on people.

It wasn't until then I realised that I hadn't seen Jack in a while, I made my way to the window of the hut and saw Jack standing there surrounded by what looked like the entire tribe who were standing there in silences just staring.

"Oh bugger," I heard Jack mutter under his breath before he dropped the coil of rope he was carrying and began sprinkling paprika onto his armpits. The Pelegostos looked at each other in confusion not that I could blame them, "Little seasoning. Aye?" Jack explained.

One of the Pelegosto stepped forward and grabbed Jack by his arms before dragging him away. I knew I should follow them but unlike Jack they were more likely to kill me.

I waited until all the cannibals had left taking Jack with them before I quickly ran out of the hut and grabbed the rope Jack had left behind. There was only one way to get out of this and that would be down.

Making a fast pray that this rope would be stronger than the one I had cut from my arms, I tied one end around a tree which was placed close to the edge of the cliff and the other end was tied around my waist. I took the knife that had been left for me before carefully climbing over the edge of the cliff face.

I used the rocks to make my way slowly down the edge trying not to look at the skulls littering the area below. It took a good few minutes to reach the bottom of the pit, where I cut the rope that had been holding me to the cliff and began to edge my way around the spikes and skulls that laid not too far away from my feet.

There was a river running below a short drop from the end of the pit, which I made my way into, everything seemed very quiet. I stood there for a moment listening out for any sounds at all.

Then suddenly there was a large splash followed by a cracking noise. I ducked under the water and swan over to the sound. Meeting up with Will and Gibbs plus some of the crew.

"I have never been happier to see your face Captain Jones," Gibbs smiled at me.

"Same back, where are the rest of the crew?" I questioned looking around.

"We are the only ones left," Will said in a sad voice.

I wasn't sure how to responded after that, but I heard the cannibals running above us, trying to reach us.

"This way," I called before diving back into the water, the rest of the crew quickly followed.

I moved quickly swimming passed the rocks and skulls lining the river bed, until I reach a pond at the end of the river.

The crew followed me as I ran as fast as possible through the forest, onto the beach and towards the Black Pearl.

As we got closer I began hearing voices coming from on the ship, "unloosen the mooring line."

When we reached the side of the ship I noticed that somehow Pintel and Ragetti had managed to escape their jail time and had got onto Jack's ship.

Gibbs pulled himself up onto the Pearl first, "Excellent half the work done!"

"We done it for you! Knowing you'd be comin' back for us," Ragetti excuse fell onto deaf ears.

"Make ready to case off boys," I yelled as everyone ran manically around the ship.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him," Will said getting into my face.

"'Ey!" the word echoed from the distance as me and Will both turned to look out you could just see Jack running down the beach towards us, the only trouble was there were a large crowd of cannibals following him.

"Time to go," Will said suddenly changing his tune and running over to help the crew.

"Cast off those lines!" I screamed as I walked Jack running down the beach getting closer and closer.

"Make ready to cast off!" I yelled as I watched Jack grab hold of some of the rigging on the side of the Pearl as we began to depart.

"Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" Jack began before a large wave came splashing down on him, "-Captain Jack Sparrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-eyes


	5. Back on the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, this chapter is quite short so I apologize in advance its really just a chapter leading to Tia Dalma (Which is where they are in the chapter after this) I hope you enjoy, by the way I dont know POTC, although I have all the DVD, and have a crush on Jack sparrow but Scarlet is mine

I pulled Jack up onto the boat still laughing slightly underneath my breath at his soaking clothes that stuck to his body.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea," Gibbs said appearing from nowhere beside us.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack nodded before walking off looking around for something which I wasn't sure of.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs questioned confused and following Jack as I looked around the deck trying to find Will, who had wondered off somewhere.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something," Jack said explaining why he was looking around. The monkey screeched up in the riggings and chattered as if it could understand what Jack wanted to do. Jack stole my pistol out of my side and pointed it at the monkey before I could speak.

"Jack," Will said stepping in front of Jack's view to the monkey, lucky for it, "Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere," Jack suggested as he turned away from Will to try and get another shot of the monkey who was moving quickly up the riggings to escape.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Will answered back once again stepping in Jack's way.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack responded, as if he had ever taken responsibility for his life.

As Jack turned away Will quickly pulled the sword from Jack's waistband and pointed it at Jack. I took the gun out of Jack's hand and aimed it at Will's head. No one attacked my man.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom," Will said, lowering the sword slightly when I pressed the gun a little closer into his head.

Jack gently pushed Will's sword aside, and nodded for me to remove the gun, I did so slowly just in case Will decided to try again.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called behind him.

"Cap'n," Gibbs replied appearing next to us.

"We have a need to travel upriver," Jack said causing me to slump backwards.

"By "need," d'you mean a trifling need, uh, fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Gibbs said sounding hopefully.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack corrected.

I turned around and hit my head against the mast feeling everyone eyes on me in confusion.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will tried to change Jack mind which he should have realised by now was an impossible feat.

"William, I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me to find this," Jack said pulling the drawing of the key dramatically out of his pocket.

"You want me to find this?" Will questioned in confusion.

"No. You want you to find this because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and you're discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack said with his violent hand gestures.

Will took the drawing out of Jack's flaying arms, "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack said in a whispered voice leaning towards Will.

Will paused thinking for a moment before replying, "Not much."

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth," Jack said leaning back relaxed again.

I walked over to sit on a barrel looking out onto the ocean, trying not to think of the journey ahead. Will came and sat by my side and after a few moments silence spoke, "Do you remember last time I was on this ship you said you'd tell me a story?"

"Aye I did, didn't I? erm…" I said trying to think through the stories I could tell him about myself without giving away too much of my past.

Jack voice echoed from behind me, "tell 'im the one 'bout ye first day on the pearl."

"Fine. My story of how I met the infamous Jack Sparrow," I said laughing.

"Cap'n!" Jack's voice came up again.

"You weren't then sir!" I yelled back at him laughing some more, "You were just a young boy whose father owned the greatest ship in the world. I was in a storm, destroyed the ship I was on but my friend manage to get me onto a boat before, I sailed for god knows the number of days. Fell asleep in the end, woke up with a young boy in my face, who I later found out was Jack!" I began. My voice changing as the memories took over me. I sat there with Will telling him the story until the sky turned grey and stormy and the moon shone brightly.

I knew what was coming was dangerous and fighting Jones' was going to be hard, but for me the hardest part was only a day away. Meeting once again Tia Dalma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, will see you in the next one,  
> Until then please review  
> Artistic-blue-eyes


	6. Tia Dalma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while I should be writing more while I'm off but it's harder to get onto the internet at my mum's. Anyway I'm back again and hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. You'll find out some new stuff about Scarlet Anyway let's begin. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my pirate girl. Thanks and enjoy.

I sat in the front long boat as we made our way up stream down the Pantano river, trying not to get caught up in the swampy marshland and twisted roots.

I heard Will talking from the long boat behind ours, "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" Gibbs explained, at the word 'Kraken' Marty, Pintel and Ragetti all turned to face Gibbs getting into the story, "They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will questioned his voice unbelieving.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...Her," Gibbs said visibly shaking.

I didn't really want to think about where we were going. I hadn't been along this river for many years now, and I didn't exactly leave the hut on the greatest of terms. I didn't want to see her, but as the hut of Tia Dalma, appeared out of the foggy air. I knew that it was my destiny to meet her again, probably many times, before she changed back.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before," Jack said starling on his words.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs commented as we reached the water's edge and began to get out of the votes.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said as he held his hand out to me.

"I'll watch that!" I promised winking at him before walking to just the outside of the house waiting for Jack to go in.

Jack looked through the window cautiously in front me and entered the shack with a slow pace, almost like a condemned man. I moved in behind him avoiding the large living snake hanging and the doorway. I looked over Jack's shoulder to see Tia Dalma sitting at a table. The image took me back so many years I felt my head spin, back to when I used to live in this shack with her before the truth came out.

"Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed looking up from her crab bones.

Jack walked a bit more confidently once he realised that she wasn't going to curse him, "Tia Dalma!" he greeted in a similar voice, moving his head over to missing hitting the insides of one of the unfortunate animals that had once lived in the swamp outside.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day," she said moving around her table and walking with her usual sway which matched the water of the seas, and grew closer to Jack. I hide myself away slightly trying to avoid being noticed, but just as I thought I had been successful in my dodging skills she turned and stared straight at me. My shoes suddenly became very interesting, "Scarlet Jones. Long time no see."

"Aye, it has been a time," I agreed nodding my head, then decided to be complete honest, "I really wish I never had to come back."

"Now, now Scarlet that isn't very nice," Jack said, looking at me in a way that showed me that he needed me to be nice.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly away from Tia who was now interested in something over my shoulder anyway, "I don't 'ave to be nice to her!" I hissed at him.

Before he got a chance to speak Tia was talking again, "You have a touch of... destiny about *you*, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked confused and worried at the same time.

"You want to know me," Tia responded, moving her hand up as if she was going to caress his cheek.

I turned away feeling ill and muttered loudly so that they could hear, "Oh please stop. This is wrong, so wrong."

Jack put his arm in between them and interrupted before they could get too distracted, "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," Jack said, turning Tia by her shoulders, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come," Tia said moving back to her table, everyone followed her almost automatically.

I however walked over the over side of the room to not get in the way and looked around for anything valuable that Tia might have left around.

"Come," Jack said showing Will the seat next to where Tia was standing.

"What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?" Tia asked seductively, caressing along Will's neck and chin.

"Please stop! I really don't wanna see this!" I begged from the other side of the room, feeling even sicker after watching their exchange. Everyone in the room turned around to face me with confused looks on their faces, all apart from Tia who turned to Jack.

"You know I demand payment." She said her voice suddenly turning very business-like.

"I brought payment," Jack said smirking in response then whistling for one of the crew members to bring in the monkey that I had watch the crew take four hours over last night and still not catch it until I got bored and helped them catch it in ten minutes. And they say us girls are bad luck, "Look!" Jack said taking his gun out and shooting at the monkey through the cage bars. This had no effect but to upset the monkey even more than before making it chatter away, "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia took the cage from the table and opened the door, letting the monkey scamper off other to a pair of familiar boots…

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," Gibbs exclaimed drawing my attention back to the conversation happening in front of me and away from the monkey.

"The payment is fair," Tia said simply.

"We're looking for this," Will began laying out the cloth onto the table and showing Tia the drawing of the key to the Chest, "And what it goes to."

"The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" Tia asked Jack who was looking at a captain's hat he had found on the side.

Jack paused from his examination, "Maybe. Why?"

Tia relaxed back into her chair thinking before realisation hit her, "Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe claiming it as your own. Or maybe he wants too many things!" Tia said looking over at me out of the corner of her eye. Then she turned her attention back to Will, "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs questioned leaning forward.

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked following Gibbs lead and moving forward.

"Nothing...bad, I hope," Ragetti said softly looking at the jar of eyeballs hanging right next to his head.

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men," Tia began going into a story telling mode.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked intreaged.

"What, indeed," Tia said stroking Will's hand gently.

"Give ye boys three guesses," I muttered under my breath as I looked though the potion bottles lining the shelf next to me.

"The sea?" Gibbs said, leaning in again.

"Sums!" Pintel suggested.

"Not even close" I said, looking around again. I saw a very familiar necklace and froze still in shock taken back to my memories of a different time.

I did register Ragetti speaking, "Dichotomy of good and evil." I snapped out of my trance and join the others all staring at Ragetti.

I sighed then spoke, "What does that even mean?! Jack just tell 'em will ya?" I asked cause he looked like he was about to explode with knowledge.

Jack looked at me straight in the eyes, and I saw a shine there that I had missed in the last few days, "A woman."

"A wo-man. He fell in love," Tia agreed.

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said trying to adjust her.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as chang-ing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die," Tia said her voice taking on a mystical tone.

"What... exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked sounding slightly scared of the answer he would get.

"Him heart," Tia said, moving her hand over her left breast where her heart would beat, if she wasn't so cold hearted.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel exclaimed before turning towards Tia slowly when she didn't deny it, "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what small fleeting joy life brings, and so," Tia leaned forward along with everyone else as if she was letting them into a secret, "him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times."

Will turned around to Jack pointing his finger at Jack, "You knew this."

"I did not," Jack denied indignantly, "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!"

Jack turned around to leave but Tia stood blocking his path, "Let me see your hand," she ordered.

Jack put his right hand which I hadn't bandaged up, "Jack, don't annoy her," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Jack gave me a look before holding out his other hand which I had bandaged a few days ago, the black spot was still as angry looking as the last time I had seen it.

"Uhhh! The black spot!" Gibbs yelled before quickly wiping his hands on his chest and spinning before spitting on the floor, closely followed by more of the crew.

"Oh Grow up!" I exclaimed before turning to face some of the jar on the ceiling looking for anything that grabbed my interest apart from the black spot.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said sarcastically, looking uncomfortable under everyone stares.

Tia took off into the back room muttering away to herself about finding something. I watched as Jack tried to steal a ring off of Tia's table, which was next to a silver crab locket that sent a shiver of familiarity down my spine. I caught his hand before it reached his pocket putting the ring back onto the table and giving him a dirty look.

Tia came back into the room with a large jar in her hands, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you," she explained while handing Jack the dirt.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said as if trying to understand.

"Yes," Tia questioned her voice going cold.

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jack can't you just accept it?" I found myself muttering underneath my breath.

"If you don' want it, give it back," Tia said moving her hands forwards to grab it off of him.

Jack stepped back clutching the dirt as if it was the meaning to life, "No."

"Den it helps," Tia said softly calming down again.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will said drawing attention back to our problem.

Tia slowly took a seat on her table, taking some crab shells into her hands and closing her eyes, "A touch of destiny!" she threw the claws down onto the table, everyone lent over to see how they had fallen. I grabbed a quill, ink and paper from the side and quickly drew out the shapes so we could compare them to the maps when we got back onto the ship.

I showed Jack my sketch who nodded appreciatory. I folded it before sticking it down my corset so it wouldn't get wet when we rowed back, everyone took off towards the door, I was trying to get out but a voice stopped me, "You love 'im."

Jack stopped dead in front of me meaning I had to turn to face Tia to respond, "Aye, but I'm not you so don't you dare start," I hissed at her trying to stop Jack hearing.

I turned away but Tia grabbed my arm, "We are da same, whether you like it or not Scarlet Jones."

I lost any patience I had at that point and began yelling, "I don't abandon people when they need me. I don't leave my lover when I get 'Bored'! I don't abandon my child because she is more powerful than me! I would never leave the sea no matter what happened. It would cause me pain to do so!"

Tia grip tightened more around my arm, cutting of the circulation, "you know nothin' of pain," she hissed at me, spit landing on my face.

I pulled my arm out of her grip looking at the deep red scratch marks lacing my forearm, "I have died over ten times! I have lost all I love and care for at one point. And I have not felt pain? The minute you feel you run! You do not know the meaning of pain," I finished before turning and walking out dragging Jack with me.

Jack ignored my existence while in the boat and left me to steam in my own anger. I felt my eyes slowly begin to shut, the emotions from the day taking an effect, I let the gently swaying of the boat take me back to a different time. A time when I was a completely different girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was important to relate to the next chapter where we will find out some more about Scarlet's past while Jack wasn't around. Let me know what you think,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	7. Memories

I felt my mind drifting through my memories like a sailing boat through the ocean. I felt it settle on a particularly foggy memory, the warm sand surrounded my body and the waves lapped against my side as I was drawn in. There was a voice, a woman's voice, her Jamaican accent sounding bewitching around me, "Oh my child, what has the world done to you?"

That memory floated away and another came to me, it was from a few days after. I remember the light being too bright as I opened my eyes, "Jack?" I questioned softly under my breath. It took a few moments for the memories of the storm to come back to me, in those few minutes the room I was laying in came into focus. The hut was small, circular and the jars are hanging off the ceiling with all sorts of weird organisms in them. I slowly used my arms to push my body up avoiding the jars around my head.

"You're awake child," A voice came from my left causing me to jump upwards, crashing my head onto a jar of monkey's brains. I collapsed back down onto the bed nursing the headache I was now getting.

"I'm sorry child, I didn't mean to startle you," the voice said again, stepping in front of me. The woman standing in front of me had long brown dreadlocks, and was wearing the type of dress that would be wore by the upper class, but it seemed to be dismembered and discoloured, by the years, the once exquisite cream colour seemed to have degenerated to a sickly brown stain the kind you see on mounding food. Her sunken brown eyes only looked alive due to the mountains of eye liner circling them along with the four dots of it on her prominent cheek bones. Her lips were as dark as liquorish, hiding the dark abyss that made up the inside of her mouth with teeth rotting like corpses.

"Who are you?" I asked finally finding my voice again.

"Me name is Tia Dalma, and yours my child is Scarlet Jones," she replied.

I slowed backed away I had heard of Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess, who had a tendency of making sailors have their wishes come true but asked for a lot in return.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned.

"You my child, are the most powerful being that has ever been seen since the Court bound the goddess Calypso into her bones. You are after all one of the creators of a new pirate world," Tia softly said as her boney fingers reached up gently to my head looking at where I had hit myself earlier, "You're head will be fine my child."

"Thank you, but what do you mean powerful?" I asked moving closer this time, my curiosity had always managed to get me into trouble with different people this would probably be no exception.

"You my child have survived impossible things, you have beaten death on many occasions you did not think that was just luck did you child, it's in your blood, your immortality," she explained while moving around her hut as if she was trying to find something in the mess that laid there, she grabbed a bottle off the shelf and gave it to me, "This will help you sleep child, you have a lot to dream about."

I took the bottle gently from her hand then the world faded into darkness I was taken to a different time a month after the previous memory, I had grown closer to Tia Dalma in that time. We were stood on her balcony watching as the sun began to set on the horizon, my thoughts turned to Jack. I wondered if he actually had lived, if I could maybe find him again?

"You know everything don't you Tia?" I said softly as I turned to face the sun.

"I try my child," Tia answered turning her attention back at me.

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to say, "The boy, the one who I asked about when I just came out of unconsciousness. Do you know if he...does he, you know..."

"Ye want to know if Jack Sparrow survived child?" Tia asked, guessing what I was trying to say.

I nodded not able to look at her. If she told me he was dead, how would I live with myself? If I had stayed then maybe we would be together, even if it was at Fiddler's green.

"He is alive," Tia said.

I turned and faced her, "Really?" I questioned, she nodded at me smiling. I let the tears run down my cheeks, and laughed gently, "Do you know where he is? If I can find him?"

"Ye will find him when he needs you most, child," Tia said sadly at me.

"How long?" I asked quietly, suddenly worried. What if I had to wait until I was practically dead? Would he still say he wanted me, the way he did back on his father's ship.

"A few years yet Child. Ye will be able to understand a lot more of the world by then. When ye meet him, it will be close to the end of the world."

That memory disappeared into the abyss and another came into my mind. It was only around eight months after and I was in Tortuga working as a barmaid. I didn't want to be around Tia anymore there had been a large argument when a lot had come out that shouldn't had and we had found out a lot.

Anyway due to those unforeseen differences I was working in the faithful bride in return for lodging and food, and still giving me enough to keep saving up for my ship that I wanna get. I had been working for around a month now and had about half the money saved up it wasn't until that night that everything changed. I was working my usual way avoiding the wondering hands of the pirates and dancing around the ladies of the night trying to get there business sorted when I saw him. A young man he was probably a year or two older than me with blonde hair, cut short and very blue eyes. I had never seen him around here before but he seemed interesting and new something that didn't happen often around here.

He walked up to the stool and took a seat in front of me, "Lass can I have a pint of rum?" he spoke, the Irish accent caught my attention, it was quite soft but still there.

"Of course sir," I said quickly making up the rum in a very dirty glass just as ordered, "that is four shillings."

He handed the money over to me before taking a long gulp of rum, as if he was a starving man. I watched his adam's apple move as the rum went down his throat. It took me a moment to realise that what I felt towards him was something I hadn't felt in such a long time. Lust.

"Lass what your name?" he questioned as I went about my work behind the bar.

"Scarlet Jones, yours?" I asked back.

"Jason O'Donalds," he replied bowing his head, something that nobody had done to me since, well since Jack.

I laugh gently and went back to work talking to him during the time I was not rushing around or while I was making the rum. He stayed the whole night and as we talked I felt closer and closer to him.

By the end of the night it was like he was an old friend. When I finished my shift he offered to walk me back to my lodging a little way away.

"So what are you waiting for Lass?" Jason asked as we moved back to my quarters.

"I'm waiting for the rest of my money to come through so I can get my ship," I replied honestly.

"How much do you have?" Jason asked moving closer to me.

"Around half is already paid for but I have to wait for the rest."

"Why do you want to escape love?" he grabbed my arm to stop me moving along the road.

"Because I'm not safe to be around Jason, I come from evil so I'll be evil," I said softly trying to step away but being held in place.

"Come from evil?" The constant questioning was starting to get annoying yet I still kept answering every question.

"Have you heard the story of the goddess, Calypso and Davy Jones?" I asked trying to think of how to explain.

"Of course it's an old folk tale," Jason shrugged it off.

"It's not fiction, its fact, but the one bit left out is the fact they had a child. A young girl, who when she was born was abandoned by her mother and her father never knew."

"You?" Jason said moving even more closer.

"Yes," I said softly, "You're not afraid?"

"Not of you Miss Jones," Jason said, "I have an offer through."

"Which is?" I asked, feeling his breath on my face I hadn't realised we had gotten so close.

"I pay the other half of that money for your ship we get a crew and sail together. The seas at our disposal. What do you say Miss Jones to that?"

"I say kiss me and we have a deal," I whispered against his lips unable to resist any longer.

He pulled me tightly against his chest and kissed me deeply. It had been so long since I had felt this way, felt these feeling and it felt so good.

"Scarlet," Jack called from behind me snapping me awake and out of my memories, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said softly trying to fake a smile to make everything seem okay again.

Jack nodded before turning away just in time to not see the tear run down my cheek, I didn't know how I could tell him about my past. How he would ever understand, because that was the secret I knew he wouldn't understand now. The secret he could never know, he could never know either about Jason or my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	8. Fish Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Flying Dutchmen and Davy Jones.

We had arrived in the cove a few days after the incident with Tia Dalma, the weather was stormy. Gibbs, Will, Jack and me looked out onto a scuttled ship on the rocks, "That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much," Will asked his voice disbelieving, just as it should be.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her," Jack shot back quickly trying to persuade Will that this was the right ship before he changed his mind about going.

Jack shot Gibbs a glance, which Gibbs chose to ignore. I felt sorry for Jack, so elbowed Gibbs, "Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs said in an extremely phony voice.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will said looking determined.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack seemed to like this idea much.

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will said with a shrug.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack said with a smile.

Ragetti came and joined us standing by the edge of the ship, "Your chariot awaits you, sire! Ha, ha-ha-ha, ha-ha!"

Will went down the ladder and climb into the small dingy. Jack leant over the side and yelled down, "Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

I watched as Will rowed over to the wrecked ship, feeling sick in my stomach, "Douse the lamps," I heard Jack mutter next to me.

I turned around not being able to stand being out here anymore and watching this. I entered the cabin just as the lamps were doused and the ship went into blackness.

I moved over to sit on the bed so I could watch out the window and see Will rowing over to random ship that Jack had just lied about. I had an idea of what his plan would be, it was to try and talk his way out of this. It was like he had forgotten exactly who Davy Jones' was, he wasn't going to make a bargain that Jack could possibly keep. I had to come up with a different plan, the bargaining would give us some more time though, more time to try and find the chest and then have control over Jones.

I kept my eyes on the window and watched as the Flying Dutchman appeared up next to the wrecked ship. Lifting itself up out of the water and began floating onto of it. The wood that made up the ship looked rotting and warped. It was a miracle that the ship was still together. The front of the ship there was a crocodile mouth, the teeth made of rusting metal, pointing down and sharply. The bottom of the ship was covered in barnacles and sea lives. The ones beauty ship had become cursed, its structure made up of the body of the sailors who had sworn their oaths to the Dutchman.

The ship hadn't always looked like that though, before Davy Jones' defied his job given to him by calypso it was just like any other normal ship. When he cut his heart out everything changed though, the ship, the crew, Davy Jones himself.

The ships were pulled alongside each other. I had a sense that I needed to get into a place where I can't be seen and quickly move into the dark corner of the room, standing there quietly and watching. It was only a few seconds later a 6 foot fish man, who had coral rings around his eyes, which were probably were in a former life he had glasses, his body was covered in a thick layer of sea weed and a large fish hook hanging from the side of his head.

I moved silently behind him, taking out my dagger off my hip and slowly moving it up, before grabbing the back of the fish man's head and pulling it backwards to expose his neck, and sliced across. A gurgling, spulering sound echoed around the room, as my hand got covered in something cold and wet. I pulled away watching as the body as it feel to the floor, I looked at my hand it wasn't covered in blood like I expected but instead covered in sea water.

I grabbed one of Jack's shirts and wiped it off before trying something I had not done in a long time. I sat down beside the dead fish thing and gently touched his head before taking a deep breath in and joined into the mental network that made up Davy Jones' crew.

Suddenly I was seeing through a different pair of eyes, I looked down and realised that I had a knife up to Pintel's throat.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," I heard Jack saying his arms moving around in his usual dramatic fashion.

"One soul is not equal to another," Davy Jones argued back.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price," Jack shot back straight away a plan forming in his head.

"Price? Pttt!" Davy Jones said looking away bored.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack questioned getting closer to Jones.

Jones paused thinking for a few moments before replying, "One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," Jack said beginning walking off before the hammer head blocked his way.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!" Jones laughed, Jones' crew joined in with the laughing.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four...maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention," Jack paused for dramatic effect, "he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed," Jack spoke slowly circling Jones, "Dividing him from her and her from him...would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jones paused for a moment as if remembering a different time, but then seemed to snap back into reality, "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man -a friend-to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

Jack pretending to think, but I felt sick knowing exactly what his answer would be, "Yep! I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean...erm ink?" Jack spoke cheerfully, as if leaving a friend to Jones' is something you do every day.

Jones grabbed hold of Jack's hand, making a squishing sound as the tentacles slipped over the hand, "Three days," Jones whispered, his crew repeating the words as they backed away.

I pulled my mind back out of the monsters and back away from the body on the floor. I felt oddly cold and sick, as if my mind was repelling against being moved to a different body. I knew that now I would have a direct link to the Flying Dutchman and its crew.

I slowly got up and walked out of the cabin. Entering a conversation between Jack and Gibbs, "Uh, I feel sullied and unusual," Jack said softly as he wiped his hand, which was covered in slim over Gibbs' shirt.

"That is call guilt Jack, for leaving your friend for the crew of Davy Jones," I said as I walked up next to him.

"Where did you go?" Jack said accusingly to me.

"I've had enough of Davy Jones to last a lifetime thank love," I said back quickly wanted to leave it at that.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs said changing the conversation before Jack could respond to my statement.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," Jack said smirking.

I smiled realised that maybe we could make this work, "Tortuga?" I questioned.

"Tortuga," Jack agreed, before turning around and walking into his cabin, it only took a second for him to come back out again and stand in front of me, "Scarlet Jones, what is that?"

"It's a fish person I believe," I replied with a shrug.

"How did it get there?" Jack said his voice on the verge of yelling.

"It appeared with the rest of them and then ran into my knife," I replied back sarcastically before turning to Gibbs, "Take care of it will you?"

"Aye Lass," Gibbs said reluctantly before going on his way.

I turned back to Jack, "See sort it, now relax and steer. We don't have long to get to Tortuga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, life has been mad recently but hopefully it's calming down now. I hope you like this chapter and will publish again soon.  
> Until Next Time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes


	9. Tortuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Pearl crew travel to Tortuga to try and save Jack's soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to publish this been so busy.

The Faithful Bride was as lively as every other day, the singing was out of tune, the rum was flowing and the pirates were gathering. It was the perfect place to get a crew accounting to Jack earlier. Personally I had some other plans as well. Jack and Gibbs moved to the side of the room to set up a table, while I walked over to the bar.

"Hey Cassie," I said sitting down at the stool.

"Scarlet, how are you darling?" Cassie smiled, her lips were bright red and her green eyes circled perfectly with eyeliner.

"I'm good Cas, how's business?" I took the rum that Cassie put in front of me, taking a deep sip and feeling the liquid go down my throat.

"Business is whores, rum and pirates lovely, it will always be good," Cassie laughed as she slapped a man's hand off her hip point at him, "These goods are for looking and not touching, sir."

"I was wondering if you have heard from Jason recently?" I asked softly slightly worrying about anyone over hearing.

This was the wrong place to try and keep quiet about something. The man next to me who seemed to be staring a hole through the rum, "Jason O'Donald, last time I heard he had run off with a Spainish lass to get married and sail the seas."

"No, no I heard that he had been imprisoned by the British crown and torture for information," Another bloke suggested.

"No Jason can always get himself out of trouble," A third man said with a shrug.

"Oh do you know him?" Giselle asked, joining into the conversation.

"Aye I sail with him often," The man answered smiling flirty at Giselle, thinking he might get lucky.

"When you see him again, give him something from me?" Giselle asked sweetly before shoving her very sharp yellow high heel right into the man's groin. The man collapsed onto the floor wheezing.

I turned back to Cassie to see what she had to say, "The last time I saw him darling he was in here asking after you, but that was a few months ago. He left the island a little while after on the Black Beauty.

I nodded quietly before moving so that I was sitting on the floor in the shadows of the bar in Tortuga allowed me time to think. Although Jack hadn't mentioned it I knew he had been within hearing shot when Tia and I argued, he had been avoiding me since then, but even more so after Will was taken aboard the Dutchman. He knew that I was gonna take the view against him, I didn't understand how he could just let one of our friends go onto the ship of the damned. Everyone in the crew was on the edge of their seat. I looked at the man who was tied up and being dunked into the well, he was spouting water out of his mouth. It was amazing what us pirates do for entertainment. The tavern was filled with loud noise and bottles of rum. The musicians were playing an old sailors tune. I could see Jack out of the corner of my eye line playing around with his magic compass. I continued to think about what Tia said, about me loving Jack.

Gibbs sat at the table looking along a list, which was meant to be filled with the names of pirates willing to join the black pearl. I was sitting away from him so that pirates weren't put off by the fact there was a female on board, although the fact that there had been no one who had signed up yet showed that I obviously was still too close, "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked a random man who had just come up to the table.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young," the man said, I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was over 60 at least!

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!" Gibbs called, since one man had come up, two other men had gained confidence and were going over to sign up.

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die," the next man said, swaying slightly with the drink he had had.

"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs yelled, writing down another name. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg," the next man said.

"It's the crow's nest for you," Gibbs sighed and wrote down the name.

Jack looked up at the compass and began muttering under his breathe, "I know what I want."

"Next!" Gibbs yelled, getting my attention.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever," The man said smiling in a dreamy way.

"Perfect," I yelled at him from where I was sitting.

Jack looked over to me before turning to Gibbs quickly, "How we going?"

"Including those four? That gives us -" Gibbs paused for affect, "Four!"

There was a new candidate in the line, his hair was matted and dirty. For some reason I thought I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't quite place him.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked not bothering to look up from his sheet.

"My story, it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life," I suddenly realised where I had heard that voice before, as the former Commodore Norrington took a drink from the bottle that Gibbs had gotten which was on the table.

"Commodore?" Gibbs questioned looking suddenly up. Jack had decided that this was probably a good time to disappear and was trying to creep off unnoticed.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane," Norrington said slamming the bottle back down onto the table.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs exclaimed looking amazed.

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington asked throwing the table over in anger sending Gibbs flying.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to pay attention to the scene unfolded. I took the moment to move forward and closer to Norrington, while Jack decided to pretend he was a moving plant.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington questioned before turning and pointing his gun at Jack, who really could have chosen a better way of hiding, "Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired," Jack spoke quickly trying to end this problem, as we didn't have time to deal with anymore.

"Sorry, old habits and all that," Norrington said cocking his gun.

I moved quickly, kicking my leg up and knocking the gun along the floor, where it went off, the bullet bounced off the chandelier, breaking a man's bottle as he's drinking from it. The pirate throw a punch at the man next to him and everything went back to normal, with the music starting back up. The fighting began back up.

"Time to go?" Jack yelled over the chaos, while putting the leaf into the pot.

"Aye," Gibbs and I replied in the same second.

I ran over to join Gibbs and Jack, dodging out of the way of flying swords as I went. When I reached Jack I ducked quickly and felt a bottle skim over my head, when I looked up I realised that Jack had also ducked.

As we walked I moved quickly avoiding a man falling off the table and two wrenches who were wresting on the floor. Some random pirate jumped onto the chandelier, swaying backwards and forwards from the ceiling, I decided it was probably a good time to get out before the chandelier ends up as a floor decoration. Jack grabbed a hat that had fallen off another random pirate, it didn't fit his head right and wasn't the old one.

We made it up the stairs and onto the balcony. Jack walked over to drunk bearded pirate and swapped hats with him before slapping him on the shoulder as he spoke, "Thanks, mate," Jack simply tapped him but the pirate fell backwards off the balcony.

"It's too small Jack," I yelled from behind Jack as we walked along.

Jack continued walking until we came to a halts as two men were carrying another man towards the edge of the balcony. Jack put the current hat he was wearing on the man's head before stepping backwards and speaking, "Carry on."

The two men threw the third man over the balcony and we continued on our way.

It was nice to escape the suffocating air on the Faithful Bride and get out into the open air, we ran quickly back towards the Pearl wanting to escape this place before Jack ended up actually being shot this time. It only took a couple of minutes to get there, the crew were loading fruit and livestock from the dock. I sped up so I was walking near enough side by side with Jack. He drew me in closer grabbing hold of my elbow and squeezing tightly, I looked over at him, he was already fixed on me when I gazed at him he gave me a wide grin like a cat that got the cream, I returned it.

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice came from behind us.

I turned around to see what looked like a young boy walking towards us, his hat covering his head, "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard," Jack said, not really paying a lot of attention.

"I'm here to find the man I love," The boy shot back.

Jack came to a stop and gave Gibbs an odd look, "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea," I coughed loudly to draw attention, "And me lass, course," Jack finished smiling cheeky at me.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," The person said getting closer, I suddenly noticed that actually the person who I thought was a boy was actually a girl, and not just a random girl, it was Elizabeth Swann.

"Elizabeth," Jack spoke realising at the same time that I did before turning to Gibbs and handing him his bottle, "Hide the rum."

"Hello Elizabeth," I said smiling as Gibbs walked up the boarding plank. I decided to just let Elizabeth and Jack talk. I could still hear the conversation though as I picked up the crates and moved them onto the ship.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin," Jack said with a smirk on his face, in an annoyingly suggestive manor.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth said softly sounded worried about Will's safety.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," Jack said trying to make an excuse up.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned looking interested.

I jumped out of the way of Norrington who was vomiting over the side of the dock, before he spoke, "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Jack finally acknowledged that Norrington was there, "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington answered back quickly.

"You smell funny," Jack shot back quickly.

I stopped next to Jack quickly while I had something in my arms, "Jack," I said in a warning voice after I watched him stick his tongue out at Norrington.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will," Elizabeth said bringing the conversation back in hand.

Jack paused for a moment as he was thinking, "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Course," Elizabeth answered too quickly.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most," Jack said manipulating Elizabeth's words.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth said looking interested.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack began getting into his story mode.

"Oh, dear," Norrington moaned out before going back to throwing up.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack continued as if Norrington didn't speak.

Pintel decided to now join the conversation as he and Ragetti walked by carrying a crate, "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones."

Ragetti decided to show exactly what a heart looks like making the sounds, "Unh-unh... unh-unh... unh-unh..."

"And whoever possesses the chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including...saving brave William from his grim fate," Jack said smiling like an idea was really forming in his head.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington questioned Elizabeth, I could smell the sick coming off his breath from where I was standing a few meters away.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth talked to Jack as if Norrington wasn't even there.

"With this," Jack began bringing out his compass, "My Compass... is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken," Norrington interrupted again while I walked up next to Jack to listen more.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked you could tell she was getting into this.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack answered with a smile.

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth questioned her voice disbelieving.

"Jack," I said getting his attention towards me, as I had an idea.

"Yes love," he replied smiling cheeky at me.

"I'll show her," I said softly taking the compass out of Jack's hand, the needle began to spin dramatically before coming to a sudden stop pointing straight at Jack, "there the compass works," I finished, I could feel Jack staring at me with an intense express, "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not Elizabeth?"

"To save Will," Elizabeth answered quickly.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack adjusted, still staring at me.

I handed over the compass to Elizabeth, then moved back quickly so I wouldn't influence the compass. Elizabeth watched the compass as we watched her. Jack slowly raised up beside her watching the compass.

"Mister Gibbs!" he called out loudly.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs replied.

"We have our heading," Jack said in a relieved voice.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs became to order as he walked onto the Pearl.

Jack bowed his head slightly as Elizabeth went passed onto the ship, "Miss Swann."

I began to move to get onto the ship when Jack pulled me backwards towards him, "Was that true?" he said seriously.

I decided not to be mean and play games with him so instead I answered truthfully, "Jack Sparrow, you should know that compass never lies," I said before leaning closer to him and whispering into his ear, "and neither do I, love," I walked onto the ship leaving a very dazzled Jack in my wake.

Maybe just maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> x


	10. Dreams of the Dutchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long. Life got busy anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my creation. Enjoy!

The sound of the organ echoed around the ship, its steady noise almost like the heartbeat of the cursed ship as it made its way silently through the water. The music was sad like a man grieving for something he couldn't remember what.

The deck was really busy, the crew was laboring. A cannon was being hosted into the air and towards the bow. One of the crew members, had the face of a stone fish and a large fin protruding out of his back, his mouth looked like it had been ripped off a piranha, and his right boot had become physically fused onto his leg, he walked around with a cat o' nine tails lash, slashing everyone who was getting in his way. He was barking out orders as he walked along, "Secure the tail of the mainsail tackle! Mister Turner!" Both Will and Bootstrap turned their heads reacting fast, "Make fast the brace fall! Snap to it!"

Both the men moved quickly up opposite steps before running towards the mainsail tackle and both reaching for it at the same time, "Step aside!" Will yelled over the winds.

"Mind yourself!" Bootstrap yelled back in return, before shoving Will to the side. Will grabbed Bootstrap's shoulder and pulled him around so they were face to face. There was a moment where the world seemed to stand still and then Bootstrap's eyes widened as he recognized his son, "No, not you."

The cannon which the crew had been hosting flew back down onto deck with a heavy thump taking with it the rope which 'Mr Turner' was meant to have grabbed. Will reached out to get hold of it again, falling into the gunwale.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!" The head fish man yelled, as the crew dragged Will to his feet, "Five from the lash'll remind you to stay on 'em!" he said as he raised the cat to begin the lashing. Bootstrap caught the fish man wrist stopping the cat from striking back, "Impeding me in my duties! You'll share the punishment!" The fish man said getting into Bootstrap face.

"I'll take it all," Bootstrap replied standing strong.

The air seemed to go colder as a voice echoed from behind them, "Will you, now?" Davy Jones stood tall on the stairs before making his way down to where Will was standing, "And what would prompt such act of charity?"

Bootstrap looked reluctant to speak and said in a quiet voice, "My son," Jones got closer indicating that Bootstrap needed to speak up, this time his voice was louder, "That's my son."

Will twisted around to stare at Bootstrap, while Davy Jones looked between the two of them, "What fortuitous circumstance be this. You wish to spare your son the Bo'sun's discipline?" Jones questioned Bootstrap who nodded slowly. Jones nodded back, before taking the lash from Bo'sun, "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is."

Jones handed over the lash to Bootstrap, indicating to Will, "I won't..." Bootstrap began.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr Turner! Your issue will taste its sting, be it by the Bo'sun's hand, or your own!" Bootstrap didn't move so Jones turned, "Bo'sun."

Bo'sun reached for the lash with a sickly smile on his face, Bootstrap pushed him away before nodding at the crewmen holding Will so he was turned around and his shirt ripped. The sharp snapping of the cat wiping through the air could be heard, along with the muffled yelps of Will Turner.

I woke up and placed my hand over my mouth to cover the scream that would have forced its way out. I felt cold and sick, the wiping sounds still echoed through my head repeating as if someone was wiping the image into my brain so I could never forget. The thing that stuck in my head the most was the complete blank express that was on my father's face, as if he didn't care about anything in the world.

I settled back down onto my bed knowing the when I went back to sleep I was going to dream of the Dutchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue Eyes


	11. Deal with the Devil

We had finally started to move again after a slow exit from Tortuga. Jack had been acting weird around me since then, trying to avoid me it seemed. Well at least every time I walked towards him there was something that seemed to always take him away from me.

I was trying not to read too much into it but at the same time I was feeling pretty rejected, and had begun to fear the worse, Like what if he didn't like me back as deeply as I loved him. I mean we hadn't said I love you to each other since we were 16, maybe his feeling had changed since then.

My chain of thought, which was going more and more depressive were interrupted by Gibbs voice, "Beckett!"

My hand altomatically went to the scar on my wrist which sometimes still had phantom pains and was shaped like a 'P'

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth said obviously not understanding the importance of this.

I walked over as Jack spoke, "Agh."

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word," Gibbs said sounding disguised,

"Agh," Jack repeated next to me as if he was struggling not to be sick.

"Would you if you were him?" I pointed out.

Gibbs shrugged not wanting to admit my point, "Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest," Jack said realising how important that was,

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth said trying to get back into the conversation.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea," I joined in, knowing how bad that would be for all of us.

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack said finally acknowledging my present.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs said before walking off trying to get the crew to work harder so we could out run this. I walked off with him but still kept listening to Jack and Elizabeth conversation.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" Jack said holding up the letters.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth said simply not giving to much away,

"Friendly?" Jack questioned getting closer.

"Decidedly not," Elizabeth said cryptically.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack said tucking away the letters before walking away.

"Jack, the Letters, give them back," Elizabeth said her voice slightly worried.

"No. Persuade me," Jack said taking a step back towards Elizabeth his voice flirty.

"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword," Elizabeth said back defiantly.

"As I said... Persuade me," Jack said smirking at Elizabeth. I felt myself holding back tears of angry and sadness. I guess I was right that he didn't care about me as much as I did him.

Norrington walked over to Elizabeth who was very close to me, "It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth denied.

"Oh, I think you do," Norrington argued back.

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all," Elizabeth tried to argue.

Norrington laughed as he stood there, "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

"Norrington that enough," I barked my voice showing the anger I felt.

He jumped at my voice before turning to face me, "Sorry Miss," he nodded sarcastically before getting back to work.

I watched as Elizabeth opened the compass, it span a couple of times before coming to a completely stop, pointing with no doubt at Jack.

I felt my anger reach its highest point as I walked into the cabin pushing passed Jack as I went.

As I sat on the bed I heard the door open behind me, in that second I had a feeling that things were about to get very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliff hanger but I needed to wait a bit for the next part of the story, I don't wanna give too much away but the next chapter changes Jack and Scarlet's relationship forever,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	12. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have two apologises to make, I haven't written in so long and that will change from now on, I have 4 chapters left of this story and the sequel is already written. So it's just publishing now. Anyway the second apologise is for this chapter I know some of you may not like where I have taken Jack and Scarlet's relationship but I can assure you that it will all work out in the end. So hope you like the chapter or at least don't want to kill me for it, I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my pirate-self

I walked over to the window and felt Jack come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "What is the matter love?" He said softly to me.

"Will is in danger," I said before starting to pace across the room, "the Kraken is after him, but he has your key Jack."

"How do you know all this?" Jack said standing in front of me to bloke my path.

I lost my temper and began to yell, "I just know alright Jack? Like I know that in a few hours the black spot is going to reappear on your hand, like I know that today my ship was wrecked by shipwreck cove, like I know that Jones is heading for the chest!"

"Scarlet, what the hell is the matter with you?" Jack yelled back. I could tell I was speaking in what must have seen a code.

"How can I not tell you?" I said interrupting Jack who just stopped talking and stared at me with a look of disbelief and sorrow.

"Is there someone else?" I could see why he was questioning me like that but I knew that I could never hurt him in that way. Although I knew that what I was about to say would probably hurt him a lot worse than we cheating on him.

"No, but you know when I said Davy Jones and I had a run in?" I said slowly trying to find the words to explain.

"Aye what of it?" Jack asked.

"It was a bit more than a run in," I said pausing, "he's my father."

The room went completely silent when Jack was staring at me in shock, before asking quietly, "What this is a joke right?"

"No Jack, it isn't," we paused again as if Jack collected his thoughts.

"Who do you chose?" He spoke suddenly.

"What?!" I questioned not really understanding what he meant.

"You have to choose a side," Jack explained staring at me with a blank look as he couldn't really see me.

"Jack…" I began trying to explain.

He interrupted me before I had the chance, "I don't wanna see you for the rest of the journey then when we make port, you leave. Understand?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before Jack walked out of the Cabin. I stayed still for a few moments trying to understand what was happening. He left me, he didn't even let me explain he just suddenly decided I was evil after everything we had been through together and he just threw it away as if it was nothing.

I walked out of the cabin looking around for Jack to try and get a chance to talk to him before everything we had got ruined.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," I heard Jack's voice say from above me.

He was sitting next to Elizabeth on the steps I made my way slowly over to the barrel that was my 'seat'

As I sat down Elizabeth replied to Jack, "I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

There was a moment pause before Jack spoke again his voice slightly deeper and flirty, "You know... Lizzy... I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a marriage. Right here, right on this deck. Right now!"

Elizabeth voice suddenly went from miserably to angry, "No, thank you."

They got up and moved passed me as if I didn't exist, something which Jack never did, "Why not? We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us," Jack said, trying to persuade her.

"Oh. Except for a sense of honor, and decency and-and a moral centre. And personal hygiene, and anyway what about Scarlet?" Elizabeth said reminding him of me something which I could tell probably wasn't the best idea at the second.

"There is nothing there any more," Jack replied cooly, breaking my heart into pieces again, before he causally changed the subject, "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain," Elizabeth said as tears began to fill up my eyes.

"One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist," Jack explained I could see him in my mind's eye doing the over dramatic hand gestures.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth shot back, a low blow even for her to do.

"Uh my Compass works fine," Jack said trying to deny the obvious.

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing," Elizabeth said turning the tables onto him.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by," Jack said in a very sarcastic voice.

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man," Elizabeth said her voice going into a flirtier mode.

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack said dismissing her.

"I have faith in you. Want to know why?" Elizabeth said, her voice getting slightly deeper.

"Do tell, dearie," Jack said, I turned around unable to take it any more, Elizabeth and Jack were very close to each other.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like," Elizabeth said her lips moving closer and closer to Jack's. I felt like I was about to be sick.

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said back moving closer to her.

"But - seeing as you're a good man I know you will never put me in a position that would compromise my honour," Elizabeth said, I couldn't turn away as I stared at Jack and Elizabeth getting closer and closer to kissing. The tears were flowing down my cheeks uncontrollable. Just as their lips were about to touch I got a shiver run through my body as the Black spot must have appeared back onto Jack's hand.

Elizabeth didn't seem to notice, "I'm proud of you Jack," she said softly before walking away, leaving Jack staring into my teary eyes.

"Land ho!" Gibbs yelled from behind me somewhere.

Jack shock his head before turning away from me. It felt like he had just stamped on the last piece of my very destroyed heart. I knew then that if he had let me choice I would have always chosen him, not that that mattered any more. It seemed like my parents had once again destroyed my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get angry at me! I know it sounds bad for them [and to be honest its only going to get worse] but Scarlet would never give up on Jack like that .  
> Anyway Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	13. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, two days in a row. I'm good and that my ego moment. Anyway please don't hurt me for this but Jack and Scarlet won't make up for a bit so this is a depressed Scarlet, [not nice for anyone around her] anyway I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my pirate personality

Jack had been avoiding me since the spot had reappeared, which wasn't really surprising. I imagine if it wasn't for the spot I would have still been ignored probably due to an argument earlier. I was wondering if we had anything else to repair. I had gone through so many emotions in such a short space of time since the argument. I was angry, upset, scared, confused and hate myself and my family.

"Miss Jones," I heard a voice say from behind me.

"It's Captain," I answered automatically, turning around and facing Gibbs.

"The longboat is ready, Jack said you would want to go," Gibbs said.

I nodded before getting up and walking towards the longboat trying to ignore the fact that Jack had chosen to get Gibbs to tell me instead of facing me himself. On the bright side he did still want me to go with him, probably so he can keep an eye on me.

Pintel and Ragetti had been rowing in the longboat for about a minute before they started arguing.

"You're pullin' too fast."

"You're pulling too slow, we don't want the Kraken to catch us."

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes, and I don't think it Krack-en anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin," Pintel argued back. I took a couple of deep breath and counted to ten to stop myself from getting to annoyed at people.

"What, with a long A?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye," Pintel said.

"No, no, no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian and Krack-en's closer to that," Ragetti argued. I massaged my head to try and remove the stress that was forming.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavian are we? Kray-ken!" Pintel shot back.

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants," Ragetti said back.

"If you two don't shut up. I will personally feed you to the Kraken," I yelled finally not being able to take it all anymore.

The remainer of the longboat ride was silent with the only noise being the waves. We arrives at the beach and Jack got out first followed by Elizabeth, Norrington and me, "Guade the boat, mind the tide," Jack order Pintel and Ragetti before adding, "Don't touch my dirt."

We walked over the sand dunes nearby the beach, all following Elizabeth who was using the compass to navigate. I looked over Elizabeth's shoulder to see the compass pointing straight towards Jack. I turned and walked away before I lost my temper and managed to send Elizabeth back out to sea.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," Elizabeth stropped sitting down on the sand and setting the compass down in front of her.

Jack came up behind her and looked down at the compass, "Yes it does. You're sitting on it!" Jack said whistling her to move out the way. Once Elizabeth moved I handed Norrington the shovel and indicated to the ground where Jack was standing.

I went to sit on some of the sand as far away as I could get from both Elizabeth and Jack before closing my eyes and just relaxing. I felt something catch my attention so I turned and look out to the sea where I saw the Dutchman floating just away from the island.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell Jack I heard the sound of the shovel hitting metal. I made my way over to the chest that Jack and Norrington had pulled out of the hole, before they opened it.

It contained a pearl necklace, but mostly it was letters from my mother to my father. Elizabeth picked one of them out trying to open it, before I pulled it out of her hand.

"Those are private Miss Swann," I snapped at her, before Jack pulled out a smaller chest from the larger one. We all leant forward and put our ears to the chest. There was a heartbeat rhythm coming from inside.

"It's real!" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington said in a shocked voice.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised," Jack shot back.

"With good reason," Came a voice from behind me.

We all turned at the same time to see Will Turner walking towards us, with all that had been going on I had ignored the calling from the Dutchman in my head from where I linked up with it when they bargained with Jack.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said before running over to Will before kissing him the way I wish I could kiss Jack.

"How did you get here?" Jack questioned once Elizabeth and Will managed to separate themselves.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," Will said sarcastically.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked smiling.

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," Will said changing the subject slightly.

"You do?" Jack questioned.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," Will started.

"What?" Elizabeth said in a very high pitch voice.

"What?" Jack said copying her voice.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh well, you're welcome then," Jack said with a shrug.

"How is old Bootstrap?" I questioned joining in the conversation.

"In Davy Jones' crew, how do you think he is?" Will shot back.

I shrugged, "as you said he's in Davy Jones's crew could be worse!"

"How exactly?" Elizabeth questioned me this time.

"He could still be at the bottom of the ocean with a cannon ball on his bootstrap, or in Davy Jones' locker, I'd say he got off lightly!" I explained.

Elizabeth turned back to Jack and changed the subject, "Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" as she spoke she stalked toward him.

"Pretty much, time and tide love," Jack said with an unbothered expression. Will stooped down in front of the small chest with the key to open the chest, "Oi! What're you doing?" Jack said startled.

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will answered simply.

I pulled out my gun without really thinking and pointed it at Will's head, "No you're not mate."

Will paused with the key close to the lock and turned to face me, "Why not?!" he questioned me.

"Because I know what happens if you stab that heart and I'm not letting you destroy your life," I explained simply holding my other hand out for the key.

"Are you sure it's not because he's your father?" I heard Jack say from behind me.

I didn't even bother turning away from Will cause I knew he would try something, but I also just snapped. All the anger I had coming out in one moment, "I really don't like you at this moment Sparrow! Don't give me another reason to want to shoot you. I promised I'd help ye settle the debt, then I'd stay away from ye ship. Don't make me regret it!" I turned my attention back to Will, "I will get your father off the Dutchmanand then no one will 'ave to stab the heart."

"How will you do that?" Will questioned me.

"I'll offer myself up for Davy Jones's crew in return for your father. I've been in worse…" I started before I felt something collide with the back of my head and I fell forward.

Before I lost consciousness completely I heard Jack's voice, "I won't let you do that love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter there are two more to go  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	14. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I have now officially finished writing this story! So it's now just publishing the chapters, [2 more to go] then it's onto the next story, which should be started by next week . So there will be more Scarlet and Jack for you lot to enjoy, anyway I don't own POTC but Scarlet is mine.

The first thing I realised was that whatever hit me hurt my head a lot. I groaned as I opened my eyes and the light blinded me completely, "What happened?" I managed to ask as I carefully lifted my head off the sand and tried to focus.

"Jack hit you on the head with a shovel," Elizabeth replied, while I was blinking trying to gather my surrounding, I noticed that the man had disappeared.

"Are they fighting?" I said looking around a bit and finally spotting the man swinging their swords around like idiots. Elizabeth nodded next to me, "Might as well relax for a bit then."

I decided it wasn't worth getting up to try and kill Jack cause there seemed to be two people already attempting it for me. Although I was angry at Jack for whacking me over the head I knew that his heart was in the right place, probably. Even if he didn't like my family he seemed to like me enough to stop me damning myself into hell with the Dutchman.

"Will," Elizabeth yelled as he ran off to where Jack and Norrington were fighting.

"Guard the chest!" Will yelled back simply.

Elizabeth paused for a second as if thinking of an answer, "NO!" she screamed.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle!" Elizabeth ranting had begun, "Oh! Fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Elizabeth finished throwing a rock in the direction of the men. It was quite entertaining to watch her flip like this, she always seemed to get all the boys attention it was nice for her to know what it was like to be ignored for a bit.

I laid down onto the sand and closed my eyes, "No point Elizabeth, they ain't gonna stop for us," I said to her simply.

I could hear what sounded like Pintel and Ragetti coming to join the moment. They should have been near the boat but after all Davy Jones' crew coming to shore would probably make even the strongest sailor abandon his post. Elizabeth was still shouting the odds at Will, Jack and Norrington.

"Well, each wants the chest for himself, don't 'e? Mister Norrington, I think he's tryna regain a bit of honor. Old Jack's lookin' to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there - I figure 'e's tryna... settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father," Ragetti seemed to be explaining to Pintel what was going on.

I zoned out of their conversation and went back to watching Elizabeth who was now pretending to pant with exhaustion, "Oh! Oh…! The heat!" she said before pretending to faint, knocking her hat off in the process. I burst out laughing at the failed attempt to get the boys attentions. I saw Elizabeth open one eye to see the men hadn't even noticed her display. She sat up and shoved her hand back onto her head in anger.

It was then I noticed that something was actually missing from around us. Pintel and Ragetti had both disappeared but so had the chest. I got up just as Elizabeth did, she must have noticed as well. We ran quickly after Pintel and Ragetti leaving the men to fight amongst themselves.

It took us around five minutes of full speed running to finally reaching Pintel and Ragetti who were giggling to themselves. Elizabeth stepped towards Pintel and Ragetti blocking their path. They dropped the chest and pulled out their swords on Elizabeth. I took mine out and pointed it towards them, but Elizabeth sword wasn't were it was supposed to be.

"'Ello, Poppet," Pintel said advancing slowly on Elizabeth, who retreated while facing them. I noticed something odd coming on out of the corner of my eye and whistled loudly to get their attention and pointed at the wheel. We all paused for a moment watching the wheel roll by with Will and Norrington duelling on the top of the wheel.

Jack was running behind the wheel trying to catch up with it. Pintel shrugged and continued to advance on Elizabeth. We continued to walk backwards when suddenly an axe seemed to embed itself in the palm tree next to Elizabeth's head. We all turned to see Jones' crew crashing towards us through the bushes. It took a matter of seconds before we were sprinting in the opposite direction, leaving the chest wherever it was. We managed to get ¾ of the way to the beach before the cursed crew caught up, there wasn't really a lot of options but to fight in that second. I turned and came face to face with a random fish person, who swung his sword towards my head. I blocked quickly before cutting my sword along his chest causing water to spill out.

"Sword," I heard Elizabeth shout beside me. It was then I remembered we only had three swords for four of us, making this fight a lot harder.

"Sword!" Pintel exclaimed from around about three meters away, I got distracted again by another fishy thing, this time the fight took a bit longer some of these fish people actually knew how to fight, but I was still better after all I had learnt from the best.

"Sword!" I heard Ragetti yell, I threw my sword over to him before trying to avoided any fights coming my way. One of the fish people walked towards me, as I stepped away I noticed a puddle of water. As the fish person stepped in it I moved my hands up shooting up the water over its head and listening to its scream as I push the water down on it forcing it into the earth below us.

As he was lowered into the ground another fish person attacked me, "Sword," I yelled trying to get someone to help me. I ducked out of the way of a sword, it swung over my head, grazing my hair. Elizabeth threw her sword up in the air I jumped up and caught it before swinging it down through the creatures head.

We took off running again as the creatures just kept coming. When we reached the longboat I looked it in to see that the dirt had been spilt all over the boat with the chest now empty and I could sense the heart wasn't in the jar either.

I saw Jack fighting with one of the fish using an oar, I joined in and slashed the creature from behind, separating the two halves of his body, "Thanks," Jack said.

"Welcome," I replied simply, before turning and fighting once again.

I saw Jack hit Will over the head with an oar, "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with," Jack said to Elizabeth before whacking another fish person with the oar.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said as we were getting closed in on.

"We need a distraction," I muttered trying to think of anything that would help as well as sensing the heart which was close but I couldn't pin point it.

"Into the boat," Norrington said suddenly taking the chest out.

"You're mad," Elizabeth replied realising what he had planned.

"Don't wait for me," Norrington said before running off with the chest.

It took me a second to realise that the heart had just got further away. So there was only explanation Norrington had the heart.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wishes," Jack said jumping into the boat.

"The heart Jack," I began trying to explain as I got in the boat.

"It's safe," he replied pointing at the jar.

I sighed heavily, "Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered. Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that this chapter done, 2 more left now. Hope you enjoy it please do review if you think I could improve or if you like it  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	15. I've got a jar of dirt

I bent down over Will when we got back onto the Pearl, checking his purse to see if Jack hadn't hit him too hard. Will groaned as he slowly woke up, "What happened to the chest?" he asked immediately.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," I explained to Will while helping him stand, all the while getting given an evil look by Elizabeth.

Jack and Gibbs walked passed us as they were speaking, "Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind," came Jack's quick reply.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief," Gibbs said as he stopped in front of me and Will.

"Best idea I've heard all day," I piped in joining Gibbs.

"The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear," Gibbs said, less than a second later the Flying Dutchman surfaced next to us.

"You spoke to soon!" I muttered as I reply.

"Lord almighty. Deliver us," Gibbs said softly staring at the ghost ship as it was.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said grabbing his jar of dirt and strolling across the deck, before yelling at Jones, "Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey? Oup!"

Jack fell down the stairs of the pearl, "Ooh!"

Jack held up his hand to show everyone the jar of dirt while laying still behind the railing, "Got it!" he stood up again and began strutting holding the jar, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got," Jack said before singing, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

"Oh my god, and to think I love this man," I muttered under my breath, I would have laughed about the idiot Jack was making out of himself, if it hadn't have been so serious.

"Enough!" we heard Davy Jones yell before the Flying Dutchman's cannon covers slide down, and the cannon emerged through the holes.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack questioned softly.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled at the crew.

"Hard to starboard or we'll be the Dutchman's new crew!" I yelled in as the crew began to manically run around the Pearl, trying to get her to move.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will chimed in.

"Fire all!" I heard a voice say from other on the Flying Dutchman, just a few seconds later the cannonade fired from the Dutchman blew large holes into the Pearl.

I turned to see the Dutchman chasing through the water, drawing closer and closer to the Pearl, "She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled from behind me.

I watched the triple-barrelled cannon rotates after each of the blasts that began to break apart the ship, "No, no, no!" I yelled at the top of my voice in anger, before turning to the railing of the ship and stroking it gently, "Come on, I've seen you move faster than this," I said before having an idea. I sat down on the deck and closed my eyes, drowning out the sound of the Dutchman's guns and the crew yelling for their lives. I felt the wind gently caressing, before it changed direction and began moving more forcefully, just as I had been hoping would happen.

"She's falling behind," I heard Elizabeth yell next to me.

"Aye, and we've got her!" Gibbs said joining in the conversation.

"We're the faster?" Will questioned.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs began to explain.

"We rob her advantage," Will finished understanding what was happening.

I felt Jack present kneeling down next to me, "Are you doing this?" He questioned me.

I opened my eyes and looked towards Jack, "I'm choosing my side Jack," I replied honestly.

"They're giving up! Yay!" Marty said looking out behind us where the Dutchman was. The crew cheered around me, but I couldn't join in. It didn't seem right, Davy Jones never give up on what he wants.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight," Will argued his point to Jack.

"They ain't turning away," I said quietly getting up and looking at the Dutchman which was not moving in the water, and the crew seemed to be lowering the anchor.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage," Jack said holding up the jar of dirt as an explaination. In that second the Pearl jolted, and the jar fell onto the deck, breaking open and spilling dirt all over the floor. Jack ran down the stair and began sieving his way through the mess, "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack asked.

I made my way slowly down the stair to stand next to Jack, "I tried to tell you, Norrington took it! But we have more pressing matters," I explain to him.

"We must've hit the reef!" Gibbs yelled.

"It's the…" I began trying to explain.

Will interrupted me before I could finish, "No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

Elizabeth walked away while asking, "What is it?"

"The Kraken," Will and I spoke at the same time.

There was a pause as if the whole ship had frozen. Then it all came back to life with a large bang, "To arms," Will yelled next to me.

"All guns, defend the masts!" Gibbs exclaimed loudly.

Everyone was running around like they had lost their head, which would probably happen if we didn't actually get everything sorted, "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal," Will informed us. I ran over to one of the cannons to help set it up.

There was a deep rumbling sound filling the air around us as I could see the Kraken's slimy tentacles slivering up the hull of the ship, "Easy boys!" Will said softly a little way away from me.

"Will?" Elizabeth said in an urging voice. The tentacle moved higher and higher.

"Steady," Will said his voice slightly louder this time.

"Will?" Elizabeth said her voice sounding more worried about the ship being taken over by the tentacles which were feeling around the ship as if trying to get an idea of how to destroy the ship.

"Hold," Will said once more stopping the process.

"Will?" Elizabeth yelled this time.

"Oh for heaven sake, fire!" I screamed as the tentacles began to make their way onto deck. The crew all seemed to fire simultaneously, the tentacles blew up into the air, some nearly severed. Before the Kraken sunk into the sea to heal itself before the next time it attacked.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will said, taking control again.

"There's no boats," Elizabeth said pointing to the boat remains left over from the Kraken.

Will followed her pointing but seemed to look past it, "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," Will ordered, before handing Elizabeth a long gun, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth promised.

I made my way down to the cargo hold to help the crew load all the barrels. Gibbs came over to Will and me, "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!"

"Then load the rum!" Will shot back.

The crew feel into shock silence, staring at Will like he was going to kill them, "You won't be needing it when you're dead!" I joined in knowing we did actually need more explosive, even if it meant doing something like burning the rum.

Gibbs spoke finally, "Aye! The rum, too!"

The crew groaned but continued to load everything into the hold. I made my way back onto deck, walking over to Elizabeth who was looking over the railing, I could see a boat in the distance with Jack sitting inside it.

"Oh you coward!" Elizabeth said softly in a disguised voice.

"He left us?" I asked her quietly, she just nodded back. Well I guess I was really not cared about anymore if he didn't even want to help save me.

There was a heavy thud as the ship was hit by the Kraken again, "Pull away!" I heard Will yell from below, the tentacles lifted up the side of the ship a lot quicker this time as if the first time the Kraken was playing with his food.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs ordered his voice carrying over the ciaos around us. I wasn't sure what I could really do to help at the moment it was like I was frozen watching as all hell broke loose.

The net moved slowly upwards, Will was hanging onto the side of it trying to get the Kraken's attention, "Euh! Come on! I'm over here! Come on!" he yelled slashing one of the many rising tentacles with his sword. It was then something else seemed to be happening as if he was trying to get away from the net but couldn't get free, "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" He yelled trying to escape at the same time.

"Do it Elizabeth!" I yelled watching as the tentacles began to surround the net trying to break the barrels out.

Elizabeth didn't move, she was waiting for Will to fall so he wouldn't be hurt. One of the Kraken's tentacles wrapped it way around Elizabeth's leg dragging her backward as she screamed, the rifle flying out of her hands. I grabbed an axe that had been dropped by one of the crew as they flew up into the air, and swung it down with a large amount of force cutting of the end of the tentacle and freeing Elizabeth from her hold.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

Another one of the crew members picked up the rifle and tried to shoot, but was grabbed by the Kraken, the rifle ended up landing on the deck above us. I ran past Elizabeth and up the stairs towards the rifle, but someone's foot was holding it down. I looked up ready to scream at them, before I saw it was Jack. He picked up the rifle, took aim and fired. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the bullet left the gun and moved through the air just as Will managed to escape from his hold and fell through the air as the bullet hit the gunpowder and exploded. The Kraken tentacles all burnt dropping back into the ocean with a loud groaning sound.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked softly next to me.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs yelled.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat," Jack said quietly.

"If we plan it right it will look like the Kaken has taken us down with the ship and we are dead," I said trying to think a plan through.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack spoke, his voice sounding cold, as if he said it enough he could forget how much this ship was a part of him.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth joined in the conversation.

"'S a lot o' open water," Pintel pointed out, Ragetti nodded agreeing with him.

"Either that or we die," I pointed out.

"We have to try," Will spoke with conviction.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said sadly.

The crew began to work around getting ready to leave the Peal, by loading supplies and guns. I walked over to Jack to try and talk to him, "I know you hate me for not telling you, but you 'ave to understand Jack. Please."

"Once we get to land, we'll talk," Jack promised before turning to the Pearl and stroking his Pearl.

I walked towards the long boat. Letting him have his moment to say goodbye.

I saw Elizabeth out of the corner of my eye as I got into the long boat walk over to Jack, "Thank you."

"We're not free yet, love," Jack responded his voice hoarse with emotion.

"You came back, I always knew you were a good man," Elizabeth said. I turned to help Will with moving supplies from the edge of the ship to the long boat and saw something which broke my heart.

Jack and Elizabeth were kissing, I felt sick as my heart broke again and I lost the hope I had gained a moment before that Jack and I could work it out. I felt a single tear go down my cheek.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Scarlet, step to!" Gibbs yelled.

I turned away from the kissing couple instead making my way into the long boat. One look at Will told me I wasn't the only one hurting because of what had just happened. Elizabeth got into the long boat without Jack following her.

"Where's Jack?" Will said his voice was bitter.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth spoke quietly looking down at the boat. The crew didn't move and my brain stop functioning, "Go!" Elizabeth yelled at the crew.

The longboat began to cast off before it hit me what was going on, "No!" I screamed at the top of my voice, "Please no!"

The crew couldn't look at me, I didn't know what to do, I tried to get out of the boat, but Will grabbed me and pulled me backwards into the boat. I couldn't look away I watched as the Kraken rose up out of the water. I could hear the Kraken roars, and the ship was broken into half being destroyed with Jack on it.

"No! Please god no! Jack, No!" I screamed, tearing streaming down my cheeks. It was then that everything hit me, that I should've have stopped him from walking out during our argument, that I should have told him I loved him one last time. Now I wouldn't get a chance.

And as Jack died so did my soul that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay depressing I know, and please don't kill me there is a sequel so there will be more Scarlet. One last chapter after this.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes


	16. Goodbye Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter the end of this road, but the beginning of the new one. The first chapter of the next story in the series 'The scarlet dagger' will be published soon. For the last time in this story I hope you enjoy and for the last two chapters [seen as I forgot to write this on the last chapter] I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my inner pirate.

It was dark as we travelled to Tia's hut. The natives were standing by the edges of the water holding candles and gently singing, all mourning Jack Sparrow. I curled my body up into a ball hugging my knees on the seat trying to escape away from it all.

When we reached Tia the atmosphere was so tense, Tia was waiting outside for us. I wondered for a moment what it must have been like to know what would happen in the future and have to watch it all play out, but I ran over to Tia and hugged her tightly, "Mother," I cried softly into her shoulder as she rocked me gently in her arms.

"Shh my child," she whispered her hand rubbing up and down my back in a calming motion, "It will all be alright."

I cried even harder, "how can it be alright? His gone, and I never got to tell him I love him. I never got to kiss him one last time."

I felt as if the world had turned black and white like everything good had left the second the kraken's jaws had snapped around my darling Jack. I felt so terrible about not apologizing or telling him that it was always his side I would take over my father's forever. Tia moved me slowly towards a comfy armchair and sat me down before walking off to get us drinks. I felt like I was all alone the scared little girl who had not had a mother for so many years afraid of the Tortuga streets. I rolled up into a ball like I used to do then and sobbed to myself quietly blocking out everyone else in the world apart from Jack. The only sound I could hear was the steady banging as a knife hit the wooden table top, it matched the beat of my heart.

"Against de cold... and de sorrow," I heard Tia voice echo in my head, "It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul."

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain," I heard Will's voice. The world was still in black and white but I had managed to get enough control back to calm down my sobs, Tia offered me a drink which I accepted grateful for anything to stop me thinking.

I looked around seeing everyone standing around the small hut, all of them looked so sad. I felt myself well up again but stopped the tears from following, there were more important things to deal with.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs said holding his mug up to the air.

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti chipped in.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"He was a good man," Elizabeth joined in her voice cracking as she spoke.

"He was everything perfect, My pirate!" I said lifting my mug into the air joining the crews other's, "To Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

We all took a deep drink out of our mugs, the warm liquid floated down my throat and started to warm my too cold heart.

I noticed that Elizabeth hadn't drunk so did Will, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth," Will said standing up.

"Would you do it? Hmmm?" Tia interrupted their conversation jumping in between then and then turning to Elizabeth, "What would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

"Aye," Gibbs spoke first before everyone else's voice joined in the chorus of 'aye'

When all the crew had finished they turned to face me waiting for my reply, "and more," I whispered honestly.

"Alright," Tia smiled her croaked smile, "But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows dose waters."

The stomping of boots descending the stairs was the first thing to be heard. Then they appeared on the coming towards us, the brown leather boots that I recognised within a second, followed by the blue long coat that could only be associated with one person.

"Impossible," Ragetti whispered next to me.

"Never impossible! Just unlikely!" I muttered back as I stood to face a person I thought to be very much dead.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa smirked biting into one of his infamous green apples the juice dribbling down his chin. Jack the monkey was sitting on his shoulder.

Things were definitely going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story I hope you enjoyed and please do review.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


End file.
